


Married To The Music

by AnnabelleRaen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Don't quote me on that, Fluff, Fluffy, Help, M/M, guys i'm sorry, i was writing BillDip how did this happen, i'm just having intense feels right now don't question me, this MIGHT be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRaen/pseuds/AnnabelleRaen
Summary: Viktor marvels at the things Yuuri could do, while loving the way he could be painfully oblivious of it.I'll most likely continue this.It COULD turn into an actual thing instead of short scenes, I dunno.





	Married To The Music

 

Viktor didn’t understand Yuuri.

That in itself would have been enough, he supposed, to warrant the attraction. But no, Yuuri Katsuki had several other layers to him that left Viktor thoroughly stumped just as if he’d met the man for the first time all over again.

How he hated it, feeling lost as to who the person in front of him was sometimes.

How he loved realizing that even after learning something new he had more to look forward to finding out.

How he hated not knowing what was next.

How he loved knowing that even when he would eventually get to the end of Yuuri’s mysteries, he’d still be just as enamoured.

 

\------

 

“Did you know he sings?” Viktor mumbled to Phichit one day. They were both watching Yuuri practice; he glided across the ice casually, warming up before practice actually started, and Phichit shrugged, nodding.

“Good, isn’t he?” was all the response he got, and Viktor could only hum in what he hoped sounded like he had actually meant for that to turn into a conversation and he wasn’t just bragging about his fiancé.

Although they both knew he’d brag anyway.

Yuuri took the moment to land the quad flip he’d been practicing, sending Viktor a smug smirk, a challenging _told you so_ that Viktor knew was referencing their conversation a few nights before.

 

_“I could definitely see you being on ‘my level’, Yuuri.” Viktor had said, using air quotes. Yuuri rolled his eyes in amusement, shaking his head as he continued to pet Makkachin casually._

_“Viktor, you’re kind of world famous, but five times that. I really can’t get to your level.” he had replied, and Viktor sighed, clearly unhappy with his lover’s lack of confidence in himself._

_Then, with a sudden smirk, he crept closer to where Yuuri had been reading on their sofa, and pounced. He crashed onto the other, earning an annoyed snuffle from Makkachin on the other side of the sofa as Yuuri’s eyes widened, glasses crooked as he glared at him half-heartedly. Viktor laughed at the expression._

_“If you can do my signature move you can get on my level.” he said, and Yuuri frowned, confused._

_“…Viktor, I can’t do your signature move.” he said softly, to which Viktor’s own frown formed. Wait, what?_

_“I haven’t taught you to do that yet? Are you sure?” he asked, and Yuuri chuckled, nodding._

_“Oh, I remember. Ever since you flumped it in the competition I figured you’d rather not relive it, so I was gonna give you time but then I forgot.” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and Yuuri snorted._

_“Good job, coach.” he said, a mocking lilt to his voice that made Viktor wrinkle his nose indignantly._

_“As your coach, then,” he began, and Yuuri groaned. This couldn’t be good. He looked to his fiancé with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. “I’m depending on you to teach yourself my flare.” Viktor said, a huge grin on his face that made Yuuri’s expression return to its default panicky one._

_“Vikt-” Yuuri was cut off by Viktor’s finger over his lips, shushing him. He frowned at the man the fingers belonged to, but only received a challenging stare in return._

_“I have faith that you can do it if you try, Yuuri.” was all Viktor had to say before Yuuri’s confidence came crashing down, only for it to build up for the rest of the night until the next morning._

Viktor hated having to crush Yuuri’s resolve by pressuring him into what could have been an anxiety attack, but it was needed if he was to rebuild it stronger. Every challenge meant breaking him down and putting him back together. They both knew it, but Yuuri didn't mind, as long as Viktor was there to pick up the pieces.

It was good in the long run, anyway, Yuuri had said, even after Viktor's hesitance. He couldn't even imagine hurting Yuuri like that, but now he knew that Yuuri was stronger than he had been when they first met.

After all, Yuuri’s eros was something he could do at will now, wasn’t it?

“Viktor!” Yuuri’s voice broke through his thoughts, and Viktor waved at him from behind the rails.

“I told you, you can do it!” Viktor called. Yuuri’s grin grew wider, and he pulled his glasses off to practice seriously, unconsciously getting into Eros before he seemed to have caught himself, chuckling and shaking his head before his usual expression was back and he threw himself into concentration.

“And he still thinks he can’t do anything right.” Viktor said, almost in awe at the way Yuuri slid across the ice, landing all his jumps with ease, as if he wasn’t thinking about it.

From the way Yuuri’s eyes were closed, and the music he could almost hear from Yuuri’s earbuds, Viktor figured he really wasn’t thinking about _anything_.

“Isn’t he an idiot?” Phichit laughed affectionately, lacing his own skates up. Viktor grinned.

He really was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> This happened while I was listening to Immortals by FOB.  
> That means it'll most likely be continued to some kind of sappy romance with Yuuri being a talented little shit who has no idea how good at everything he is.


End file.
